uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Carlosladdin
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus) *Jasmine - Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) *Geine - Hubie with/Rocko as a extra (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Jafar - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Iago - Top Cat *Abu - Liz (The Magic School Bus) *Magic Carpet - The Bus (The Magic School Bus) *Sultan - Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) *Rajah - Balto *Rajah as Cub - Runt (Alpha and Omega) *The Cave of Wonder - Itself *Razoul - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Razoul's Henchmen - Don Karnage's Crew (TaleSpin) *Peddler - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941/w Dumbo as his Camel) *Gazeem the Thief - Farley (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *Prince Achmed - Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Melon Merchant - Charlie B.Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Nut Merchant - Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Pot Merchant - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Necklace Merchant - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Fish Merchant - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Burp Man - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Boy wanting an apple - Tails (Sonic X) *Apple Merchant - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Old Man Jafar - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) *Elephant Abu - Shef (George of the Jungle; 1963) *Toy Monkey Abu - Remy (Ratatatoullie) *Snake Jafar - Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Genie Jafar - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Lady at the Window - Verity Heathbar (The Simpsons) *3 Ladies at the Window - Abigail and Amelia Gabble (The Aristocats) *Balcony Harmen Girls - Lindsay, Bridgette, & Izzy (Total Drama) *Balcony Harmen Girls Mother - Queen Uberta (The Swan Princess) *Fat Ugly Lady - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *2 Hungry Kids - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) and Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *2 Men Watching Prince Achmed - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *Dog Genie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Dragon Genie - Elliot (Pete's Dragon; 1977) *Delly Dancers - Miss Kitty's Friends (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sheep Genie - Randy (Penguins of Madagascar; TV Series) *Old Man Genie - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Kid Genie - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Fat Man Genie - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Zootopia) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *53 Purple Peacocks - Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Balloon Dinosaur (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) *Leopard Genie - Badili (The Lion Guard) *Goat Genie - Djail (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Harem Genie - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *95 White Persian Monkeys - 3 Teen Monkeys (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Zebras (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Bears and Lions - Little John (Robin Hood) and Alex (Madagascar) *Brass Bands - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Birds - Birds (Rio) *Camel Abu - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Ostrich Abu - Kevin (Up) *Duck Abu - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Mater (Cars) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Wally Gator *Super-Spy Genie - Honest John (Pinocchio; 1940) *Teacher Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Loud Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Table Lamp Genie - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) *Bee Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Gigantic Genie - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) *One of the Flamingos - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Cheerlander Genies - The Three Caballeros Scenes Movie used *Aladdin Clip used Gallery Category:Uranimated18 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs